His Magic Touch
by Film-Sprockett
Summary: I never liked the Ron X Hermione pairing i was always a Harry X Hermione shipper, so i decided to write a fanfic, how you guys enjoy
1. Encounter

Part 1 "Encounter"

More or less today had to be the worst day of my life.

I know that its rather bothersome, but for the fourth time this week I find myself crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I always came in here to cry because it was the one place I knew that no one would bother me. Myrtle did an absolutely brilliant job of keeping everyone away from me, I don't think that she likes me very much but she leaves me to my tears.

That Ronald Weasley! He is the most insensitive, egotistical and malodorous git it has ever been my displeasure to know! Why oh why did my heart flutter whenever i saw him? Why did i blush when he called me mental in that faintly affectionate way? It just isn't fair! But ... then again ... life has never been fair to you, has it Hermione?

Born with "dirty blood", cursed with the unyielding need to be an insufferable know-it-all and in love with someone who you cant stand! Yeah that makes a LOT of sense, good one Hermione, you don't sound mental or anything.....hmph.

My heart jumped when i heard the large oak door creak open with a groan from its rusty hinges and rotting wood. I lifted my face from my knees to see who it was, but I saw no one. Thats odd, I thought to myself, I could have sworn i had heard someone come in here.

I rose to my feet deciding that this spot was no longer safe for the day when i heard footsteps on the wet tile floor.

*PAT PAT PAT*

They seemed to be coming closer, I could feel a presence in the room with me but I could see nothing, my heart started to race when sense kicked in.

"Harry...." I half groaned at the presence of him seeing as i was already in a rather foul mood to begin with, sure enough, Harry Potter appeared moments later, tucking the invisibility cloak into his bag

"Well, don't get too excited Hermione." he rolled his emerald green eyes "I came to see if you were alright, you've been in here for hours"

"I'm quite alright THANK you very much. I just...I needed some time to....think" My eyes could only manage to fixate on his feet, he seemed a bit on edge, but then again so was I, the last time I was this upset I sent a flock of birds to pluck out Ron's eyes, so i cant blame him i guess. However i found myself feeling sort of touched by Harry's intrusion. He somehow was calming me down just by being there.

"come on" he said putting a hand on my shoulder "lets get you back to the common room. Its dreadful in here"

I shook my head "I cant Harry"

"why not"

Harry didn't understand, he never understood. What did I expect? Men can never fully understand the complexity of women, after all he would more that likely be on Ron's side of the argument and I would be left in the dark....again.

"Hermione?" Harry had stared at me this entire time waiting for me to respond, I must have looked a bit peaky because he was beginning to look more concerned.

"What if... Ron is there?" I finally managed to say with a sigh, his name having gotten caught in my throat. I didn't want to sound childish but seeing Ronald was not the kind of thing i needed right now.

"oh...right." He looked at his feet "well it will be alright." He looked at me again with those piercing Emerald eyes "How about the library then? Ron would never set foot in there without one of us dragging him in."

As much as I would hate to admit this, Harry had a point. Ron never went to the library, he acted like it was diseased from time to time, it just wasnt his sort of place to hang out. I looked up at Harry as i held back a tear that had begun to form in the corner of my eye

"Alright, Harry" I nodded

Harry reached up to touch my face, his hands were gentle as he placed his hand on the side of my face catching the fallen tear with his thumb

"Please don't cry Hermione" he asked sincerely.

I looked down at my feet getting a lump in my throat, whether it was guilt for once again dragging down the morale of the general population or because Harry was being so caring, it was an odd feeling I'll admit, but he was being the best friend in the world right now. Even though I knew he didn't care and i knew he probably wouldn't offer me any advice, Harry was a good listener and I appreciated his effort in trying to make me feel better no matter how feeble.

Once we reached the library Harry and I took our seats at our usual table. I was still feeling down in the dumps. I then decided that perhaps a bit of light reading would at least take my mind off of things.

"I'll be right back" I informed Harry as I rose from the table to retrieve a copy of "Hogwarts: a History." As I made my way down the aisle labeled "History" I moved down to where i knew the Dewey Decimal system kept the ragged old thing. I leaned over gliding my fingertip over the bindings of the row of books, my eyes skimming for the tattered gold lettering.

This is when I frowned, I sighed feeling a presence behind me. Then i heard a squeak. It took me a moment to realize that it was my lips that the sound had escaped from, a pair of hands were at my sides and i felt something hovering excessively close to my butt which i perceived to be someone's waistline. I stood there dumbfounded for a second then straightened up and whipped around only to find Harry standing there with his arms around me.

"Harry?" I asked, taken aback "What in the devil are you doing" My eyes searched his face for an explanation as i moved my hands to hands in an initial effort to pry them away from my waist, But he was silent. he just stared at me with those green eyes again. "Harry?.....Harry I-" my words were cut off and i felt my cheeks flush after feeling one of Harry's fingers pressed against my lips, silencing them from protest.

"Hermione.....you need to forget about Ron..." His eyes were intense and i felt them boring into my own.

He wouldn't! He couldn't! No way! Harry is my best friend he would never! What is he saying though? Could he possibly have feelings for me? I felt my face redden even more as his hand slid to the side of my neck, entangling some of my tawny locks in his fingers. All i could do was stand there, his other hand found my hip tugging me closer to him.

"Harry what are you....." but once again i was cut off, this time by his lips. His soft gentle lips which held a sense of urgency as he pressed them to mine.

I was enchanted, unable to move, i let my eyes slip closed, regardless of the fact that i wanted to push him away, to demand an explanation, to maybe even run away from him...

But some part of me liked it.

"grab onto his hair" a voice inside me instructed "those dark shaggy locks need some attention, and he'll like it..trust me"

Trust you? I don't even know who you are let alone what your aiming at. Why should I listen to you? ...although...I'd like to....I'd very much like to....no Hermione no, pull away, get yourself out before you get hurt and have no friends at all.

What I expected to be my better judgement won the argument. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away

"Harry Stop....." I said helplessly

He looked at me with hurt eyes

"Please don't do this Harry, don't ruin everything that we have together."

"Hermione...you don't have to be afraid." I felt the knuckles of his hand glide across my cheek "I would never, ever, hurt you."

I was truly touched, but my insufferable tendencies were the ones controlling my lips, "I wish I could believe that, Harry." That was harsh. I immediately regretted saying that.

Harry just looked at me, eyes burning with perhaps a hint of agony? I wasn't completely sure what he was feeling

"Oh, Harry....I'm sorry! Please forgive me?" I hugged him and looked down hiding my face within the confines of my tawny hair.

Harry was silent. Why did you have to open your big fat mouth Hermione! Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!

Harry hugged me back and didn't say anything at first, then he lifted my chin with his forefinger and thumb

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you that there are other wizards out there who care about you. Who would never hurt you. Who would die for you."

And thats when it hit me. It was Harry, it had always been Harry, and he had in fact almost died for myself and Ron on several occasions. He fought off the mountain troll and Voldemort, He cured my paralysis saving us all from the Basilisk and Tom Riddle, He fought a werewolf and Professor Snape, he made sure I was saved at the Tri -Wizard tournament before he left instead of taking first place, and fought off the Death eaters twice! He had been watching out for me the whole time, protecting me...making sure I was safe. And what do I do? push him away.

I had make it up to him, but how?

* * *

OKay, comments and feedback please, first time using this sight and first fanfic, all rights to J.


	2. The courting of Mr Potter

Chapter 2 "The Courting of Mr. Potter"

I thought about what had happened in the library that day for a long time.

Today, exactly one week later, Harry, Ron, and I were sitting at our table in potions class. Ron and I were avoiding eye contact with each other, It was worse because Harry refused to look at me either. Even surrounded by my friends I felt alone.

I sat up straight with my arms folded on the table in front of me staring off towards the front of the classroom. Today's lesson was about the proper way to mix Polyjuice potion, which of course I already knew how to do seeing as the three of us had mixed some up in our second year.

Professor Snape's voice was nothing more than a droning hum in the back of my head as I contemplated the best way to make things right. I had been so cruel to Harry last week and I had to make it up to him.

"And what about you Miss. Granger?" Snape said all of a sudden directing the class' attention to me. "What are the exact specifications of the Fluxweed ingredient?"

I glanced at him and without skipping a beat rattled off the answer

"The Fluxweed, a member of the mint family, can only be added to the Polyjuice potion if picked during a full moon and it takes sixteen scruples of this plant to make the potion."

Snape rolled his eyes at me and turned to the table of Slytherins to his left.

"Well, Well, it seems you haven't lost your touch, Miss. Granger" he said in a mocking tone. Why did he feel the need to rag on me all of the time? He asked a question, so i answered it, its as simple as that! Why is mocking involved? Was i not supposed to know?! I released a heavy sigh and decided to allow myself a glance over at Harry.

He was sitting there silently with his chin resting on his fist, his elbow propped on the table. With his other hand he held his quill over a blank sheet of parchment. We all knew that it was useless to take notes in Snape's class, he would just deduct points for not paying attention. His chestnut mop as messy as ever with that little part right above his scar.

My eyes paused here for a moment staring at his scar and thinking about what it must be like. I thought that I was alone in this world....but he truly is.

The round frames over his eyes were reflecting the low candlelight from the torches in the dimly lit dungeon and his green eyes had a sparkle to them. His lips curved down in an unamused frown. His shirt a crisp white and slightly wrinkled with his tie a bit crooked and his cloak unfastened. His shirt was haphazardly tucked into his pants which were also slightly wrinkled. When my eyes reached his pants my face flushed and i looked away.

Had i just been staring at Harry's crotch? I hope he didn't notice, after all i didn't mean it that way...i was just...well...

Then I looked past Harry over at Ron.

Ron was sitting in the same way as Harry only more slumped over. His face looked squished from his fist and drool was running out of the corner of his mouth and down his arm. His messy red hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed and hadn't showered. He wasn't even wearing his cloak and his yellowed and wrinkled shirt was untucked completely. His tie hung limp over his neck untied.

I then looked at my reflection in one of the glass jars containing lacewing flies. My hair was having a good day, it hung in loose tawny ringlets about my shoulders and neck, the top half was pulled back and a strand hung on each side of my face. My shirt was pristinely white and pressed to perfection, my tie was perfectly tied and my cloak was fastened by its clasp at my bosom.

Why was I such a perfectionist?

Moments later, Professor Snape dismissed the class. I promptly stuffed my books in my knapsack and tied my scarf around my neck and slid on my pink mittens and a grey knit hat. Harry stood and threw his scarf over his shoulders and gave Ron a shove, then put his things away.

"ughh....piss off" Ron groaned

"Should we leave him?" Harry asked turning to me for the first time all period.

"Well, I suppose it IS only fitting" I replied rolling my eyes at the sorry sight that was Ronald Weasley.

The corner's of Harry's mouth twitched upward a bit in a smile. I could help but blush and smile back. I hated my smile, even though I had grown into my teeth, the two in the front were still a bit oversized for my taste.

As Harry and I walked, I felt a twinge of guilt for leaving Ron behind. Snape would surely punish him for using his dungeon as a parlor. Snape already disliked Ron enough without just cause, so it was clear that he wasn't going to go easy on him.

We walked up the steps into the Grand Foyer where we took the corridor into the Entrance Hall and out onto the Castle Grounds.

The grounds were deserted. There was about two inches of snow on the ground. The sky was a dazzling opaline white and flurries scurried down from the sky. The grounds blended into the sky leaving a vast ivory abyss all around. I could see in the distance by Hagrid's hut, a feint outline of a three meter tall snowman that was almost a meter wide.

Harry was walking absentmindedly towards Hagrid's hut. I needed to keep him alone. I grabbed his sleeve. He stopped and turned to me questioningly. I had to come up with something fast so i didn't look like an idiot.

"Harry, I want to show you something" I half lied "come with me"

He cocked an eyebrow but nodded and obliged when i started pulling him with me. There was only one problem. Where was I taking him? My eyes glanced around quickly and they fell upon the courtyard where the clock tower was. Perfect.

Now excited, I started to pull him more urgently by the sleeve, it wasn't until Harry asked me to slow down when I noticed that I had been just about running. Heat rushed to my cheeks warming them, I saw my breath in front of me. Now forcing myself to walk agonizingly slow, or thats how it felt anyway, we were making our way to the courtyard.

When we reached the courtyard I looked around planning my next move. Harry was looking around. I expect that he was looking for something brilliant because judging from my excitement, i could tell he knew what I wanted to show him was...special.

"Hermione? What exactly did you want to show me then?" he asked finding nothing.

I took a deep breath and turned to face him, i put my hands on my hips and looked him in the eye. I figured that if i were to blush he wouldn't be able to tell since the cold winter air was chapping my cheeks and nose, reddening them for me.

"Close your eyes." I instructed.

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Just do it Harry!" My voice sounded almost like I was begging, if I was going to keep this up, I was going to have to work on that. Harry sighed and did as I told him. I took his ungloved hands in my mittened ones.

"no peeking" I warned.

"I wont, I promise" he assured me.

Pulling him over to the frozen fountain, I sat him down on the cold stone ledge and sat next to him still holding his hands. Harry's face was full of curiosity and his head was tilted up slightly as if that would help him see through his eyelids. I took a deep breath again. I was starting to panic.

Oh no! Okay, relax....relax, you can do this Hermione! Don't loose it now when your so close!

I looked up at him and let go of his hands and conducted myself in a few deep breaths moving my arms up and down with each breath. I scooted myself closer to him. I could feel his warm breath and see my own, as it was fogging up his glasses.

Okay, here it goes. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his sliding my eyes shut and placing my fuzzy pink mitt on his shoulder, the other laying on the stone between us.

Harry's eyes shot open and I felt those green eyes staring at me again. I felt his hands on my shoulders and he pushed me away.

Had I done something wrong?

"Hermione...you don't have to do this." His eyes were filled with guilt

"Harry, its not like that" I was trying to find the words to tell him what I had come to realize after last week's encounter in the library.

"Hermione, after that day....in the library...I"

"Oh Harry will you shut up!" I cut him off sharply

He stared at me with a dumb look on his face.

"Don't do this Harry, don't ruin everything that we have together"

I stared at him intensely, Hazel boring into emeralds. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed his lips to mine. This time I wasn't afraid. It felt so good to feel his arms slip around me, to feel the warmth of his body emanating to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck sliding my mitten off and sliding my fingers to entwine with his hair, that messy, messy unkept hair.

His lips parted slightly and out tongues met. His mouth was warm and wet, it was like we were meant for each other. Our tongues danced in time with one another for what seemed like hours but it wasn't nearly long enough when Harry pulled back a but and hugged me tightly to his strong chest cradling me in his embrace.

"Hermione?" I heard his voice speak softly

"Yes Harry?" I asked breathlessly

"Thank you."


	3. The Restricted Section: Part 1

Chapter 3: The Restricted Section: part 1

I relived that moment so many times in my head that i it were a film it would be worn out by now. Harry and I were hanging out together more and more without Ron, meeting secretly in the library.

For weeks I would be sure that after my Arithmacy class I took the path to Muggle Studies through the hunch backed witch's corridor on the third floor. Sure enough, Harry would be standing there leaning against the old statue waiting for me. He would take me in his arms and hold me tight and kiss me then we would part ways and go to class.

Muggle Studies became a class that I couldn't quite concentrate in as well anymore. I wasn't sure why, although I had a pretty good Idea.

Today I find myself tapping my feet under my desk and drumming my fingers beside my inkwell. As the class let out I barely noticed myself packing up and before I knew it I was already in the hunch backed witch's corridor.

It was empty.

I looked around and waited for a good twenty minutes, long enough to be guaranteed a lateness to class.

But Harry never showed up.

I sat beside the horrid marble old woman waiting. It felt like days had passed but it had only been about an hour.

This wasn't like me, why was I missing class to wait for Harry? If he hasn't shown up by now he surely wasn't coming.

He hadn't and clearly wasn't going to.

I knew this.

I accepted this.

But it wasn't a good enough answer for me.

Having missed Muggle studies, I decided to head back to the common room. I took my place in one of the large armchairs in front of the fireplace where Harry, Ron and I always sat.

I needed to occupy myself.

I took out some parchment and began writing a potions essay that wasn't due until Friday. Then I began working on Arithmacy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Ruins, and Transfiguration. Before I knew it I had written fifteen essays and had transfigured a tea cozy into a small white mouse.

I watched the mouse walk around timidly trying to get his bearings and decided to turn him back. By then it was very late and everyone was in bed. The castle was silent all except for the popping of the fireplace. I headed up to my dormitory and found a small bit of parchment folded on my pillow. I sat down on the edge of my bed and unfolded it recognizing the scrawl immediately.

It read

Hermione,

Meet me in the Library at midnight.

I have a surprise for you.

~Harry

Well that was interesting. How did he expect me to get to the library at midnight. Besides, why should I indulge in his wishes if he couldn't even bother to show up today.

I tucked the parchment away in an old book and disappeared into the bath submerging myself in scalding lavender scented water. I spent a long time stewing as I thought about everything.

I slipped into a charcoal t-shirt and blue plaid flannel pajama pants. Should I go and see Harry? I mean, I really wanted to see him, but there was that part of me that wanted to do to him as he had done to me and not show up.

But what was his surprise?

I looked at the clock, it read 11:45pm. My chance was ticking away with the sands of time, I had so make my decision now or i would miss out regardless.

I slipped on a pair of fuzzy pink slippers as I decided that I needed to know. It was no longer a curiosity, its was a tantalizing nag that kept nudging its way past the back of my mind and into my conscious thought.

Well I couldn't just sit here. I knew there was no way I would be able to sleep with that on my mind.

So I slipped on a grey sweater with oversized sleeves and tied it at my bosom. I grabbed my wand off of my bedside table and made my way across my dormitory, through the common room and into the seventh floor corridor.

Once I reached the staircase I whispered the incantation "Lumos" and a feint glow came to life at the tip of my wand. I silently made my way towards the library.

I reached the large wooden doors and took a deep breath. Just beyond these doors were the farmilliar bookcases and tables that were scented with that aging paper musty smell that I loved and had dubbed "old book smell" It was a smell that made me happy and washed all of my cares away.

As I stepped through the oak portal I noticed a small wand light to match my own coming from the area near the back which i knew to be the restricted section. My breathing hitched as I realized that he was waiting for me in the restricted section.

Damn that was hot.

I saw only his glasses only as they reflected the light from the end of his wand. Once I reached him I noticed what he was wearing. He had a black t-shirt that fight tightly over what i noticed to be a muscular chest and a pair of red plaid pajama pants. He had on a black pair of sneakers and he was wearing a grey hoodie, unzipped.

A smile played at his lips when he saw me approach, I fought back the one playing at my own because I wanted to be mad at him.

"Whats wrong Hermione" he asked coolly

Ah, the question, I had known that it was coming from the moment that I had decided to oblige his request for this midnight rendezvous.

"You can't be serious Harry" I said to the dark haired boy with an incredulous look. He cocked a brow at me in response. Thought grew evident in his eyes for a few moments before the answer washed over his face.

It felt like forever that I was waiting in that library for Hermione to show up. Then again I had gotten there early to ensure that she hadn't decided to show up ahed of schedule.

When she walked up to me in her pajamas I couldn't help but he filled with an unfamiliar warmth. It was something I hadn't experienced until I had started dating Hermione. It kind of started in the pit of my stomach and built up like a boiling....no..a tingling sensation that spread to my chest and then often got caught in my throat. I was getting better at controlling the feeling when it reached my throat but it was relentless because it decided to vacate elsewhere as if I were ruining its fun as it toyed with me.

She didn't look happy to see me as I had predicted seeing as I was keeping her out of bed at this late hour. But when she gave me that tone, It hit me that it was something else that I couldnt quite put my finger on.

Something about seeing her angry though was pretty sexy and turned me on. I felt the harassing sensation that relocated as it made my cock twitch at the sight of her. She had a bit of midriff poked out from under her charcoal shirt and her crossed arms pushed her breast together making them look delightfully soft and making me jealous of her arms. Her hair was messy and pulled on top of her head, the curly tawny locks still damp. I could smell her lavender scented bathing soaps from across the room. How I would love to pin her down and dig into the devine soft, pale flesh of her neck. I felt my cheeks redden picturing her beneath me and was thankful for the darkness that surrounded us.

What was I thinking about? Oh yeah, why was she mad?

What had I done differently yesterday that I hadn't done today?

I went to class, I had written a potions essay that I knew I was going to fail but had decided not to put off anyway, It wasn't getting any better so I might as well write it while the topic was fresh in mind. As I remembered back to the transition between Divination and Quidditch practice, it hit me. I forgot to meet Hermione at the hump backed witch passageway.

But why had I forgotten? I had done the same thing every day for weeks now.

Ginny.

Ginny had stopped him to ask if he wanted to go get a Butterbeer sometime to which he had politely declined. But Ginny didn't take no for an answer that easily. It had taken the entire walk to the pitch and most of Quiddich practice to let her down easily.

What a pain.

And now Hermione, the one I did care about was mad at me for it.

I surely couldn't tell her he had missed meeting up with her because he was talking to another woman.

I have to make it up to her. Tonight is going to have to go off without a hitch but thats a chance I'm willing to take.

Tonight, I'm taking our relationship to the next level.

I was less than amused at how long it was taking him to answer me, the nerve of him! I was half tempted to just leave him there staring stupidly at the.....the.....wait....

I traced his line of sight directly to my chest. I felt my cheeks burning with embarassment and the lines of my face harden in frustration.

"I'm really sorry" Harry began "I was just stressed out abut the upcoming Slytherin game, it slipped my mind. Please forgive me Hermione?"

I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse but nodded decided that I would never learn of this surprise if i didnt comply with his demands. I was curious enough as it is and I knew that the very though of a secret of this of this magnetude, especially from one harry potter would drive me absolutely mad to the point of being shipped off to the loony bin.

"So what is it Harry" I asked trying to hide the acrid tone in my voice "what is so important for you to drag me down here in the middle of the night?"

* * *

Sorry guys! i know this took forever but I've been hella busy with college and I recently got a bf so hes providing quite a bit of inspiration ;). Anyway I hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND FAVS 333333


End file.
